1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to medical catheter apparatus, and more particularly to a catheter including support structure that prevents occlusion thereof during insertion within a body vessel, cavity, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some known catheters are tubular, flexible medical devices for administration of fluids (withdrawal, introduction, etc.) with cavities, ducts, vessels, etc. of a body. Typically, catheter devices include a stylet, trocar, etc. that are inserted with the catheter device to facilitate puncturing the cavity of a body and provide support therefor. The stylet can be withdrawn to allow for administration of fluids with the body via the catheter device.
These catheter devices may be employed for administration of fluids that includes the simultaneous introduction and withdrawal of fluid for applications such as, surgery, treatment, diagnosis, etc. In one particular hemodialysis application, blood is withdrawn from a blood vessel for treatment by an artificial kidney device and the treated blood is introduced back into the blood vessel.
Various known catheter devices have been employed for simultaneous withdrawal and introduction of fluid with a body. These devices may utilize multiple lumens, such as dual lumen catheters that facilitate bidirectional fluid flow whereby one lumen performs withdrawal of blood and the other lumen introduces treated blood to the vessel. During an exemplary hemodialysis procedure, a multiple lumen catheter is inserted into with a body and blood is withdrawn through an arterial lumen of the catheter. This blood is supplied to a hemodialysis unit which performs dialysis, or cleans the blood to remove waste and excess water. The dialyzed blood is returned to the patient through a venous lumen of the catheter. Typically, the venous lumen is separated from the arterial lumen by an inner catheter wall, called a septum. The openings of the venous lumen and the arterial lumen are typically staggered to reduce recirculation of blood flow during the hemodialysis procedure.
The above mentioned catheter devices, however, can suffer from various drawbacks. For example, during a procedure, such as, for example, a prolonged use application, a wall of a blood vessel can cause the lumen ports, lumen walls, etc. of a catheter device to draw up portions of the blood vessel due to over flexibility, thin walls, etc. of the catheter device. This disadvantageously closes off the lumens, preventing fluid flow and results in complications, patient risk, etc. Another drawback may arise if the catheter is inserted improperly within the vessel or if post-insertion movement occurs. In these situations, suction introduced through the lumens may cause the lumen ports to draw portions of the vessel wall therein. This can disadvantageously result in flow occlusion.
Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art with a catheter including support structure that prevents occlusion thereof during insertion within a body vessel, cavity, etc. to facilitate unobstructed fluid flow. It would be desirable if such a catheter included an outer wall having outwardly extending ridges that are configured and spaced apart to support a body vessel such that occlusion of the catheter is prevented. It would be highly desirable if the catheter and its constituent parts are easily and efficiently manufactured and assembled.